


Vignettes

by DeadGrrl



Category: Askewniverse, Dogma (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGrrl/pseuds/DeadGrrl
Summary: Jay and Silent Bob survived Dogma, and Jay starts reviewing the past few days with new eyes.





	Vignettes

**Author's Note:**

> Found another completed story in my archive of JnSB work, so I figured I'd post it.  
> Just more of my ongoing obsession with the slashy nature of two stoners.  
> Disclaimers: In concept, it all belongs to Kevin Smith - Jay, Silent Bob, and Dogma. I’m just borrowing them for my own perverse pleasures but promise to return them unharmed… but enlightened.  
> Parting Remark: “It’s Smith’s World… And I’m gonna slash it.”

Vignettes  
By Deadgrrl

Sitting on the steps of St. Michael’s Cathedral with Bethany and Silent Bob, Jay thought about the past few days. There were things about the last few days that were bothering him… Well, not bothering him exactly, but he questioned them. Jay had started taking notice of all sorts of things that had previously escaped his attention.

Like Silent Bob. Bob was Jay’s Muscle. This was the guy to enforce when bad shit went down. But it seemed to Jay that Bob was doing more than enforcing. Like when they had first met Rufus…

Jays’ tirade about the unfairness of Bethany breaking up with them had been interrupted by the black man falling out of the sky and landing on the pavement in front of them. When Rufus had moved Bob had shoved Jay behind him. That wasn’t too unusual, but Bob’s hand rested on his ass as he held Jay back. Bob’s hand remained there for a long moment and Jay kept his arm around his friend probably longer than necessary. Jay hadn’t thought about it at they time, but now he was wondering.

And when they were at Mooby’s having breakfast and Rufus mentioned the thing about him jacking off and thinking about “guys”… Jay didn’t care that Rufus had said it aloud. What had bothered Jay was Bob’s reaction. His friend had looked at him with shock, and Jay immediately tried to make him understand. 

“Dude, not all the time…” He had told Bob whom just shook his head in disbelief. “Dude, only one guy. That’s all.” Jay had whispered. Bob wouldn’t look at him. “Dude, only one. Honest. No one else.” Jay pleaded, starting to shake. If that fucking big mouth Rufus fucked this up for him he was gonna kick his ass… 

And then Silent Bob looked back at him. He looked at Jay, took a deep breath and asked “Only one?”

Jay nodded, relieved that Bob was talking to him still. “One, only one, no one else, I swear to God…” And his reply was stopped short by Bob’s fingers covering his lips.

Bob nodded at Jay. <> and Bob’s hand caressed his cheek. Jay closed his eyes for a moment leaning into that hand, concentrating on the caress. Then the moment was over far too soon.

Or when they had been on the train, smoking a blunt with whom they would find out later was one of the renegade angels. Bob’s arm was casually around the back of booth, and Jay felt himself drawn closer to Bob. His thigh pressed against Bob’s comfortably and he felt a hot rush down his spine. He looked at Bob for a moment, eyes wide at the sensation. Bob gave him a small smile.

Passing the joint between himself and Larry/Loki he felt that calmness descend on him, mellowing him out. Jay shifted in his seat, and ended up closer to Bob. Bob moved his hand to put out the cigarette he had and instead of returning it to Jay’s shoulders he placed his hand on Jay’s thigh. Jay gave a small smile at Bob and leaned into the large man, resting his head on Bob’s shoulder. Relaxed and comfortable Jay fell asleep his head resting on his best friend, and his best friend’s hand lightly stoking his thigh.

Or like when they were in Cardinal Glick’s office and he had been sitting next to Bob. Jay’s hand was drawn to the ornate crucifix on the desk. Amused by the odd position he poked at the side of the holy symbol. Raising his eyebrows at Bob, Jay motioned to the relic.

Bob, horrified at this, grabbed Jay’s hand and slapped it down on to his lap. Jay frowned, growing bored again. Then he noticed Bob’s hand still on top of his own.

Jay suddenly lost all interest in the conversation going on around him. Instead he twitched his fingers, splaying them wide and working them between Bob’s. Bob didn’t respond, instead continued to pay attention to the conversation.

Then Bob’s thumb absently stroked the side of Jay’s hand. Jay suddenly felt hot, then cold and then hot again as he watched his and Bob’s hands. He felt his cheeks flush and loosened his grip and returned his hand to his own lap. Trying to ignore the strange feeling running through him he felt dizzy and excited. Suddenly Rufus jumped up and there was a lot of yelling, and they were being ordered out of Glick’s office…

There was that, and then when they were at the bar, getting ready to take out the angels. Azreal came in and had to start shit…

Azreal had fired round after round into the hapless bartender. Bob grabbed Jay and dove over the bar. Jay landed painfully behind the bar flat on his back and Bob on top of him. The larger man covered his torso and ducked Jay’s head down covering it with folded arms. His friend cocooned Jay in darkness as the shots rang out. It was loud, louder than Jay had ever guessed gun shots could be. And then they stopped. Jay became more aware of Bob’s frame pressing to the floor. 

“Are you okay? “ Bob whispered. 

“Yah - holy fuck.” Jay whispered back.

Bob shifted his weight off of Jay, resting above him on one arm. He slowly brushed the hair back from Jay’s face. As Bob moved, Jay could see again, and noticed how frightened Bob looked. Jay reached a hand up and stroked Bob’s face.

“How about you?” he whispered. Bob nodded his head looking nervously around, his body still covering Jay’s. 

Jay’s other hand came up and snaked behind Bob’s neck and pulled him downward. Bob resisted momentarily until Jay’s lips caught his own. The moment suddenly lost all other definition. Jay’s lip brushed against Bob’s and Bob moaned into Jay’s mouth as his tongue pressed into Jay. Jay’s eyes fluttered at the sensations. Bob’s hot mouth sucked at him sweetly, driving almost all thought from his head. Jay suddenly became afraid, realizing exactly how dangerous the situation they were all in. And then he shuddered in delight as Bob shifted his body and became aware of a hard on pressing at this hip.

And then he was aware of taping near his ears. Looking up past Bob he say one of the delinquent devils staring down at him and Bob with disgust. The youth gave warning tap on Bob’s shoulder with his hockey stick and Silent Bob and Jay quickly separated.

That, well, that had been fucked up. Jay figured it was the ‘oh shit we’re gonna die’ thing that had prompted the kiss. But he was beginning to wonder…

He looked at Bethany, the no-longer-last Scion. She smiled at him encouragingly. Jay gave her a nod, and figured now was as good as time as any…

“So Silent Bob, are you finally gonna nail me or what?” Jay asked nonchalantly.

Bob’s reaction was to swallow the puff of cigarette smoke he had just started to inhale. The subsequent coughing lasted a few minutes. Jay glanced at Bethany who had clamped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing; it almost worked except for the tears streaming down her face. That was a dead giveaway.

Disgusted Jay shook his head at both of them, “Well how about that shit? I finally fucking figure it out and the only thing you guys can do is laugh at me or cop out with a coughing fit. Fuck this shit, I’m not gonna sit here and take this.” Jay shifted himself up off the steps and stormed off.

Bethany waited until Jay was out of sight to release her hand. She gave a long howl of laughter. Her eyes still watering she pounded Bob on the back hoping he’d breathe soon. Finally Bob took a deep shuddering breath.

“Oh God, Bob…” Bethany sputtered. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… I just didn’t think he’d be that blunt…” She tried to get a hold of herself.

Bob shook his head and gave a rare verbal reply, “Neither did I…”

Wiping away her tears she replied, “You better go get him… and make it up to him” she smiled. 

Bob looked at her and gave a wide smile. “I think I know how.” He concluded. 

“I just bet you do,” Bethany replied with a raised eyebrow and a laugh. “Go. Go get that boy and show him.” Bob’s reply was another smile and suddenly he was off the steps and moving. Bethany smiled to herself, thinking about how Silent Bob was bound to have his hands filled with that one. Laughing out loud she looked up to the heavens and was thankfully for what she had been given, a second chance, a child and two prophets who had just figured out that they rocked each other world. Laughing again, she spoke to the heavens, “I think I like the way you do business.”

Silent Bob wasn’t quite running, but moving at a fast pace. He knew every hiddy-hole that Jay had. All he had to do was figure out which one the blond had opted for. Coming around the corner the point became moot as he bumped into Jay.

“Watch where the fuck you’re going!” Came Jay’s reply as he backed up and swung around, fists raised and ready to punch out the offending party. Seeing it was Bob he rolled his eyes. “Well, what the fuck do you want?” Jay sneered at Bob, placing his fists on his hips.

Bob stared at Jay, and started walking toward him. Actually stalking toward him was the better description.

Jay raised an eyebrow at Bob. “Did you come to laugh at me now, too?”

Bob shook his head no, still stalking towards Jay.

Jay suddenly became nervous, but held his ground. “Yeah? Well then what the fuck are you here for, huh, Silent Bob?”

Gazing intently at Jay, Bob softly replied, “You,” and closed the distance between them. Jay’s eyes shot open wide as Bob’s hands slide through his arms and wrapped around his waist, and pulled Jay close. Staring up into the taller man’s eyes Bob kept his intense gaze on Jay. 

“Me?” Jay mumbled softly. Bob nodded and leaned in gently brushing Jay’s lips. Jay’s eyes fluttered closed as he returned the kiss, his mouth melting into Bob’s. And this time the kiss was even better. Bob’s mouth covered Jay’s and the two of them spent a very long moment searching each other’s mouths. Breaking apart with a gasp Jay looked into Silent Bob’s eyes. 

“Well, that’s fucking alright then,” Jay nodded, and pulled Bob’s lips to his again.

And it was.


End file.
